Dearest Diary
by Issabella Lilly
Summary: Ginny is entranced by another magical diary in her 6th year, only this diary is not at all like Tom Riddle's, this one tells the tale of a sinful affair between two lovers from the past. Soon Ginny isn't just reading the tale, she's living her own affair.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Dearest Diary. **

**Author: Issabella**

**Pairing: Draco (17) and Ginny(16)**

**Summary: Her 6th year at Hogwarts, Ginny comes upon an old diary hidden in her very dormitory. To her surprise the diary tells a tale of a sinful affair between two lovers from the past. As Ginny is dangerously sucked deeper into the depths of the inked pages she finds herself living her own affair with a dark seducer. In the end she struggles with the realization of not knowing whether the diary was responsible for her actions, or her heart. **

**Warning: MAJOR SPOILERS FROM THE 6TH BOOK! (You might not understand this fic fully if you haven't read the last book) Also, strong language, strong sexual content, and strong violence. **

**Notes – There is another NC-17 couple in this story besides D/G but I cannot say who it is until the upcoming chapters, sorry. Also feedback is encouraged, this is my first fic and I like motivation. I'm hoping this fic will be successful and have many chapters, the idea I have in store for this story is strong I think, so let me know what you think. **

Prologue – Ginny's Duty 

The deafening whistle on the Hogwarts Express shrieked allowing steam to escape the open pod. The grand steam engine Ginny grew so fond of the past five years looked monstrous on the platform awaiting its guests.

But Ginny knew better. She allowed her sad eyes to gaze over the emptiness before her. What once was a joyful September day every year turned into another gloomy, dark day in which more than half her schoolmates were hiding from.

Since the devastating loss of Hogwarts headmaster last year, the school was in danger of closing down, but a handful of loyal teachers refused to let that happen and let it be known that they would be staying on Hogwarts grounds to continue teaching whomever decided to return.

Even if there weren't many, which Ginny resentfully noticed, weren't many. She guessed many of her schoolmates wouldn't have returned due to fear of the emerging Death Eaters and Voldemort growing stronger by the minute. Ginny closed her eyes at the slight tingle that crawled up her spine. Since spending more time with Harry the past couple of years she forced herself to start using the name of the Dark Lord more often. After all Harry wasn't afraid of it, why should she be? But she hated the feeling her body had whenever she even thought of saying the ridiculous name. Honestly it was as if the name itself was bewitched to cause fearful reaction whenever used. A bewitching spell in which only Harry and Dumbledore seemed immune to.

Without realizing it, Ginny let sadness implore, it had been weeks since she last thought of Dumbledore. The sweet, cunning wizard with the gentle eyes and long silver beard Ginny had always wanted to swing on when she was very young. His loss last May was the hardest thing she ever faced in her sixteen years of living, not being possessed, not losing contact with her brother Percy, not the dreadful attack on her father two years ago or on her brother just last year, but the moment she saw Professor Albus Dumbledore's body lying motionless in the grass.

She could precisely remember everything about that night; the adrenaline pumping through her veins as she ran in the direction which Harry had minutes before. The bitter feeling of her upper lip swelling from when she was elbowed in the mouth by a nasty brute of a Death Eater, and the complete fear and utter heartache of the bravest boy she ever met brought to his knees in shameful distraught. She remembered grabbing Harry's hand and leading him to the hospital wing where help seemed to be waiting, she held his palm tenderly in hers careful not to squeeze too tight in case he might shatter…

The loud whistle sounded again and this time Ginny jerked. She pushed her thoughts back as she felt a heavy hand grasp her shoulder from behind. She didn't bother to turn when his voice spoke.

"Nerves?" Bill Weasley didn't wait for an answer as he squeezed his little sister's shoulder a tweak harder and spoke again. "You know it's still not too late to change your mind Ginny you can still come back home. It looks as though you wouldn't be the only one who did." He commented eyeing the bare platform.

Ginny followed his gaze. It was true. What used to be excited children bidding farewell to their families and boarding the Hogwarts Express for nine months of magic teachings was now a faint memory. For Ginny was the only student standing on the platform with her trolley packed. There were others of course, but the had already boarded the train taken seats away from the windows and their loved ones were already gone, probably locked up safe in their houses. She thought of the brave souls already on the train, they either not a care in the world, or have no place else to go. Her mind briefly dwelled on Harry and the despairing thought that though it was his last year along with Hermione, and Ron, none of their familiar faces were anywhere in sight. In fact she had no idea where they would be at this moment, her mind thought of the worse but she forced herself to shake it away.

Ginny took a deep breath, not how she expected her last years at Hogwarts. All the better though, she plastered on her best smile and turned to her brother who was watching her with hopeful eyes. Bill was always the kind-hearted brother, that's what she liked most about him, sure he wasn't as hard working as Charlie, or as serious as Percy, or as funny as Fred and George, Bill wasn't even as protective as Ron, but he was his own person, and he loved life and Ginny loved him more for that. She learned to grow used to the fatal scarring around his face, though the markings were deep and cruelly buried the handsome face her brother once had, Ginny was around him so much and used to his same positive energy, that the scars to her were transparent. A sick feeling dosed on her as she remembered how close to death Bill was the same night Dumbledore lost his battle. A werewolf viciously attacked him as he fought along with the Order to protect Hogwarts.

"No Bill, I have to go back to school, you think I can sit around the Burrow every day waiting anxiously for news while all of you are out digging your nails deeper into Voldemort's side?"

Bill cringed and Ginny tried her best to keep from twitching. "Besides," she continued quickly recovering, "I need to make purpose of this." She smiled holding out a neatly embroidered patch.

Bill's identical brown eyes stared at the patch for a long time. His worn and blistered fingers delicately glided over the golden 'P' imprinted on its surface. A small grin came to his lips almost as if he were sharing a silent joke with himself. "I remember when I had one of these." He whispered more to himself than to Ginny.

Then still in deep thought he looked back up to meet his sister's eye, this time he was serious. "It won't be the same Ginny." He said in the same low voice.

Ginny only stared back at her brother. She knew it wouldn't be the same, she was well aware of that back in May. So many things changed, Harry, Ron, and Hermione disappeared only weeks after they returned home, last she heard, they were visiting Harry's parents graves and searching for some kind of charms Voldemort left laying around. As for Arthur Weasley, he was never at home anymore, always running about on his new promotion as well as Order business. Same went for mum, she tried to keep busy around the Burrow cleaning and knitting but when news came from the Order, she was all business. Fred and George lost their successful Joke Shop in a fire a month back, deliberately started of course, now the twins were working in the Order as well, coming up with helpful charms and spells for cases against the ministry.

Everyone had their foot in work somewhere except for Ginny, she found the only way she could help was to go back to Hogwarts and continue studying so by the end of the year she can be more helpful. She hoped.

Unfortunately her plans of returning to Hogwarts where it wasn't quite as safe as it used to be wouldn't have glided by her parents quite naturally, so Ginny only confided in Bill who she dearly trusted. Bill was understanding, he knew Ginny wasn't the type of girl to sit around and play damsel, she was a Weasley and that meant something.

Of course she didn't like the idea of leaving her family especially her mother behind without telling her the truth, but the last thing she wanted was to leave her mother in tears, she'd rather be away from her mother when dear Molly found out.

"I'll be fine Bill, I promise, I can take care of myself." She reassured hurriedly before the engine on the Express began to heat up hinting toward approaching departure.

"You will write mum and me, and you are coming home for Christmas break." Bill shouted over the rising sound of the engine. Ginny knew these weren't requests but demands. She could only nod.

In one quick motion she was pulled hard against her brother's broad chest. His arms squeezed her so tightly that if Ginny were able to move or breathe she would've made an effort to hug him back.

When Bill released her he stared at her little longer through his scarred eyes. Ginny stared back at him never losing her composure. "Who would've thought little Ginevra Weasley would grow up to become the bravest young woman I've ever known." He whispered.

The low population on the train allowed Ginny to find an empty compartment for herself. From her seat near the window she gazed out through the glass at her brother's silhouette. He stood exactly where she left him, hands in his pockets, leaning lazily on his left leg mostly because his right one was still hurting from the attack. He had the stance of a wounded warrior, but a warrior who was still standing and still willing to fight. The sting of tears came to her eyes as she realized how she cared for her family, the Weasley's with the exception of Percy were all domineering and brave, she was the luckiest girl in the world to have such wonderful people as a family.

As the train began to move, Ginny desperately pressed her hand against the window to Bill. A final attempt to reach home she figured as the train gained speed and caused Bill to shrink with each second until he was a tiny dot. Though he was out of view, Ginny knew it wasn't until she was settled in her seat that her kind hearted older brother turned and left the deserted platform.

Moments passed before Ginny realized how lonely it was. She always surrounded herself with friends on the ride to Hogwarts, but sitting in a vacant compartment wasn't exactly her cup of tea. Any moment she expected Ron, Hermione, Harry, even Neville to come walking through the door with smiles on their faces telling her it was over, the war was over and they were all safe to go back to school and not have to worry anymore. But the compartment door remained closed and untouched, and the hall beyond that was empty.

Usually when she was bored she would contemplate a nap, but recently she hadn't been getting much sleep, not with the fear of anything and everything happening to the ones she loved.

Ginny clicked her tongue a couple times as she watched rain clouds loom over the train. She never told anyone this before but she loved rain. Not just rain but thunderstorms. To her they were soothing much more soothing than the hot, boring sun all the time.

Ron loved the sun, even though he burned like a lobster underneath it. Ginny giggled as she remembered one specific summer when Ron burned his face so bad, he wasn't able to make any facial expressions for three days. He would just pout when he was angry or chuckle like a fool when he was happy.

In a sudden reaction Ginny began to miss Ron, he older brother could be such a prat sometimes, but he was the closest sibling to her own age. And if it weren't for him then she would've never met Harry. Sweet, charming, brave Harry. He was undoubtedly her first love. A love that even after their mutual separation from romance last year grew stronger with each day he was away.

It was only fair that Harry decided to end the relationship in fear for her safety. It didn't surprise her at all, that was Harry, always thinking about others before himself. When he left with Ron and Hermione he told Ginny to stay at the Burrow where it was safe. It was then she let her unwilling tears fall, Harry held her tight and kissed her passionately goodbye, Though he told her it would be too dangerous to keep in contact, Ginny awoke weeks later to find Hedwig perched in the window with a parchment tied to her ankle.

Ginny must had read the letter a thousand times, it was the only one that came, but it was enough.

When there was a loud bang at her compartment door Ginny once again jerked from her thoughts. Her hand automatically went for her wand, which was rested in the pocket of her poncho.

A tiny house elf with big brown eyes and pointy green ears looked at her gleefully. His small skinny fingers were gripping the handle of the snack trolley, which was a foot above his head.

"Does Miss want a goody off the goody cart?" His squeaky voice asked, eyes still wide.

Ginny smiled to herself, the situation in front of her was hardly humorous. This poor elf was probably forced to leave the safety of Hogwarts and push the snack trolley because the original woman whose done it before was too scared to even work anymore. Yet the image of this small little being stretching his short arms above his head to hold onto the steel handle of the cart was somewhat amusing.

Giving in, Ginny reached into her pocket for a single galleon she saved over the weeks. She held out the round piece to the elf. "A chocolate frog please."

The elf smiled widely and stood on his tiptoes to grab a chocolate frog box off the top. "Simmy thanks you Miss. Simmy thanks the nice red Miss." He repeated this line as he continued his walk down the hall.

Still smiling, Ginny let her fingers slowly open the tiny golden box. She was ready for the frog to immediately jump out of the package, and in one leap Ginny caught the small chocolate creature in her hand and put it in her trunk to snack on later. Like Ron always said, 'It was the card you really wanted.'

But when Ginny looked down at the Famous Wizard and Witch card her smile faded. She stared down at the name of the famous wizard and felt her heart sink. 'Albus Dumbledore.' She had about twenty of his cards thrown somewhere in her room back home. But this one, this one was not like the others mainly because she would never expect to see that smiling face in the dark window of the cardboard toy.

Ginny didn't realize she must've slowly fallen asleep until the usual dark scares of nightmares caused her to jump awake. She sat panting and gasping for air, her head wildly moving about trying to collect her surroundings. She was still on the Express, everything was okay, she was dreaming. Her mind was trying desperately to soothe her and slowly Ginny felt herself calming down. It was only when she sat all the way up on the cushioned seat did she apprehend that she wasn't alone in the compartment. In a silent stare she looked over the figure sitting opposite of her.

By the look of the pink pants and shiny blue shoes, she took in that this intruder was a girl. But the girl's face was hidden behind a magazine, oblivious that Ginny was now awake. In the darkness Ginny focused her eyes on the magazine, she noted that it had unusual headlines printed on it.

'Clarke Sharkson Devastated His Ancestors Weren't Really Sharks!'

'Feeding Your Pet Rat Butterbeer May Add A Year To Their Life.'

Only in small writing on the far bottom corner did it say,

'You-Know-Who's Latest Activity: What Is The Dark Lord Up To?'.

But it wasn't the headlines or the name of the magazine the girl was holding that gave her away, it was the fact that she was holding the paper upside down. A wave a hope came over Ginny as she weakly called out. "Luna?"

As soon as the magazine slowly dropped and Ginny came face to face with that conserved familiar face she lunged forward and embraced the girl in the hug. Mostly because Luna was a comfortable piece of the past when things were still good and Ginny just wanted to make sure this wasn't a figment of her troubling imagination.

The feel of the skinny girl gasping for air in her embrace proved to Ginny that Luna was real and sitting right across from her. It took a little longer than usual to pull away but Ginny resentfully did all along holding a broad smile on her face.

Luna looked taken back but quickly gained her composure a smiled. "That was a nice Hello." Her dreamy voice sounded. "But I must confess I wasn't expecting it."

Neither was I, Ginny wanted to say but remained silent as she stared happily at her new companion. 

Luna Lovegood wasn't at all ordinary. Though Ginny did find many good qualities in Luna, she did have many flaws. Her weirdness to be precise did tend to earn her the nickname Loony, but Ginny learned to look past Luna's differences and except her as a friend. Luna did earn a lot of respect not just from Ginny but the others as well after their fourth year. Harry started a club called D.A. (Dumbledore's Army) in which Ron, Hermione, Neville, Luna, herself and a couple others were a part of. There Harry taught them Defense Against the Dark Arts. Luna was actually very good and one of the loyal members of the club after she rode into battle at the ministry two years ago and just last year when she along with Neville helped the Order take on the Death Eaters. In a way Ginny admired this girl's bravery.

"I didn't know you were coming back to Hogwarts." Ginny said breaking the silence.

Luna's expression that hadn't changed since after the hug remained. "Oh yes. I wasn't you see, going to return. Father offered me a job on his magazine, he did want me to stay, but when I heard the school was staying open I just had to come. I still have much to learn."

Ginny nodded in agreement.

"I was the first on the train." Luna continued. "I heard others aboard but not many. Then when I decided to scout the hall once more, I saw you in here asleep and thought to myself that you were always nice to me and since I don't have any other friends on the train, you wouldn't mind, so I sat and waited for you to wake up."

Still smiling Ginny gazed over Luna's strange appearance, her famous Butterbeer cork necklace was hanging drastically over her neck. She did feel a sense of comfort in Luna's presence, for contentment Luna sought out in her by entering her compartment, Ginny received in return.

"When you said scout the hall," Ginny suddenly spoke up. "Did you mean…are you a prefect?"

Luna nodded; still not changing her expression, she seemed relaxed. "Yes." She answered. Pulling out her school robe. Ginny's eyes glanced over the black and blue crest of a raven sewn near the right breast of the robe and just beneath it another patch with a gold 'P' embroidered on it. "I received it just last week along with my letter."

Luna was delighted when Ginny showed her her Prefect badge. The girl's engaged in a long conversation about what each other did over the Holiday break and about Voldemort. Strangely when Ginny said his name out loud Luna didn't budge.

When the castle came into view the girl's quickly changed into their robes. Ginny looked down at her Prefect badge that Luna volunteered to sew on, it was crooked and had a string was hanging off the end, but Ginny just shrugged and reached for her trunk.

When Ginny stepped out of the train she took the chance to look over the small amount of students for familiar faces, none really jumped out at her. In the short amount of time it took her and Luna to walk from the train to the carriage Ginny estimated about close to a hundred heads, most of which were Slytherins.

As she packed her trunk into the carriage, she noticed Luna petting the invisible steed that pulled the buggy. Though it was invisible to Ginny, Luna claimed she could see them so did Harry and Neville. It was disturbing to know that everything she had been through was not as dreadful as what those three had been through, for only those who've experience true death could see the Thestrals that pulled the carriages.

The ride to school was surreal. Ginny couldn't believe she was here, just the atmosphere seemed doomed. Luna made it less troubling as she continued to talk about her summer. "I wrote Neville four times a week and he returned every letter. The latest one I received was just yesterday. He bid me luck and farewell, he chose not to return to school."

"Strange, I would expect after his chivalry last year he'd wouldn't fear finishing his last year." Ginny mumbled deep in thought.

Neville to what Ginny could remember was one of the few boys who grew up over the years. Since his second year (when Ginny first met him) he grew into his looks and a few extra feet. He was so nice and sweet that Ginny couldn't refuse his invitation to the Yule Ball when she was thirteen. Though their relationship remained friendly, Ginny's heart held a special place for the once nervous boy who never backed down from defending his friends. Though he always ended up injured, the fact that he was there and fought meant the world to her, she just wished she could tell him.

"Well." Luna's dreamy voice continued. "He was going to return when I asked him last month, but in his last letter he said that Harry had a more important mission for him."

Alarms went off in Ginny's head and she look sternly to an oblivious Luna. "Harry? What do you mean Harry said?"

In the same laid back voice Luna answered. "He said Harry was on some sort of search with his clever friends and asked Neville to go along."

Anger flared through Ginny. Harry asked Neville to go along and not her? She was just as brave and was a good fighter, if not better than Neville. How could Harry tell her to stay put and then go behind her back and snatch up Neville? What the hell made him so special? It was always the six of them. Ginny glanced at Luna who didn't seem bothered at all. She was just staring out the window an imaginary look on her face. Well she didn't expect her to understand. She still couldn't believe the nerve of Harry, he, Ron, Hermione and now Neville off in some gallant search while her and Luna sat in a carriage taking them back to a lifeless school year. Weren't Luna and her good enough? Surely they were when they were at the ministry, or when the Death Eaters invaded school last year. Completely annoyed Ginny decided not to speak the rest of the way.

She only broke the silence when they arrived on school grounds and Luna said a goodbye as she joined her house.

"Catch up with me after the feast." She called out wondering if her friend heard her. She'd forgotten Luna was in a different house and they wouldn't be able to sit together or spend much time together after hours since Ravenclaw's dormitory was in the other tower.

As Ginny made her way into the Great Hall she noticed that no one was really looking at one another, everyone was keeping their heads low and eyes to the ground. In fact the only life coming from the Hall was from the Slytherin table, which looked a bit more full than any of the other tables. Ginny cringed as she saw most of the seventh year students weren't present. Crabbe, Goyle and Pansy were not among the green clad robes, and obviously she wasn't expecting to see the smug blonde head anywhere in sight either. For all she knew Draco Malfoy was halfway across the world hiding like a coward. Hufflepuff had the smallest amount, they barely filled one fourth of the table. A sting of grief stabbed Ginny as she passed the empty chairs; she didn't look at any fellow Gryffindor as she took a seat near the front. She tried to look busy looking around like she never seen the room before, there were few changes but the one in particular was the ceiling. Usually bewitched to look like the night sky with candles floating above their heads was now just stone, shabby and blank. Pity, it was the most entertaining part about this room.

She noticed the very few chairs behind the faculty table. Five, she counted, the throne like chair was centered and occupied the all too familiar pointy nose, grim featured McGonagall. Her hair was pulled back yet again in a tight bun and hidden under her ceremonial hat. She looked strange in the chair that was almost forbidden. Ginny recognized the huge giant sitting numbly next to the new headmistress and next to him was the tiny Professor Flitwick, and on the other side of McGonagall sat Professor Sprout and Professor Slughorn. Each of them had the same blank looks on their faces as they watched the students walk in.

"Um, excuse me." A soft voice broke the study Ginny had on the faculty and she turned her attention to a pretty brunette standing before her. She was wearing Gryfindor robes, Ginny didn't really know her but recognized her face from around the school before. She was clearly attractive. Big brown eyes, long dark hair that Ginny noticed was tied back in a nice purple ribbon and hung over her shoulder like a tail, she had a pretty smile and a very real sense about her.

"I'm sorry to bother you, but do you mind if I sit here?" She asked gesturing to a place on the long bench. Ginny nodded and even though there was more than enough room next to her she felt the need to scooche a few inches.

The girl smiled and humbly sat down. "I really don't mean to bother you, it's just that everywhere else the topic seems to be the same. But you don't seem to have a troubled mind."

Ginny wanted to laugh in the girl's face but bit her tongue. Instead she extended her hand. "I'm Ginny, Ginny Weasley."

The girl smiled and accepted Ginny's hand gratefully. "I know who you are. You've played on the Quidditch team a couple years along with your brothers, you're very good."

The memory of playing Quidditch struck glee in Ginny for a moment. Those were very happy times for her.

"I'm Evangelina Honeydew by the way." She released her hand cheerfully.

"What year are you?" Ginny asked curiously.

"Seventh, my last." Evangelina answered. "I believe I'm in the same year as you're brother Ronald. Is he here?" She asked glancing around.

Ginny shook her head. "No."

Evangelina frowned, "I was hoping to meet some new people from my year so I wouldn't have to go into tomorrow's lessons not knowing anyone."

"Well who have you been in converse with before?" Ginny asked. Surely this girl didn't go six years without any friends.

"I had two best friends since my first year, but, well they didn't chose to come back this year." Evangelina answered sadly.

Ginny felt a stab of guilt. Now that she thought about it, she remembered seeing Evangelina a couple times last year with Proxi Starr, that must've been one of her best friends. Over the summer Ginny read tragic news everyday about Wizarding families disappearing from their homes, the name Starr was listed in the Daily Prophet as a family that vanished one night, whether they left by choice or not was a mystery. But she could tell it pained Evangelina to talk about it. Poor girl not knowing where her best friend was or if she was safe. This bit of information caused her to open up a bit more and even share a few jokes with the fellow witch.

The feast went by quickly. There was not one first year to sort out, so the sorting hat remained asleep. Professor McGonagall said a few words about the year and talked of some changes. Some classes would be combined due to shortage of students. This made Evangelina happy for she might have some lessons with Ginny, her only friend. Also Hagrid would be taking over as head of Gryfindor and Slughorn would be head of Slytherin. Ginny met Hagrid's eye and received a sincere yet weak wink.

As the students filed out of the Great Hall and headed for their dormitories, Luna quickly caught up with Ginny and Evangelina. Without surprise Luna's schedule was identical to Ginny's.

"I guess because of the shortage of staff they aren't offering many lessons." Ginny concluded.

It didn't bother her though, in the presence of Luna would be odd but nice. Luna didn't look phased at all; she seemed to like the idea as well.

"And look here DADA lessons once every two weeks. I wonder whose going to teach that." Evangelina spoke.

After bidding goodnight to Luna, Ginny followed Evangelina up to the common room. There the girls acquainted themselves with the other housemates, everyone seemed to have bad news from home and just wanted to escape it.

"Since you're still unpacked why don't you come stay in the my dorm room." Evangelina called as she met Ginny up in the bedrooms. "Hagrid posted on the board that we're free to sleep in any room as long as boys stay in their dorms and girls stay in theirs. I hope you don't mind but I would really appreciate the company, the bedroom is completely empty, no ones returned, the Patils, even the Bella Roberts stayed back. There's no way I can sleep in that big empty room myself."

Ginny couldn't agree more. All her dorm mates didn't have the courage to return either. She was glad Evangelina invited her. The huge room with four-poster beds wasn't at all different from her old room, but Ginny still felt a little out of place. She took her time unpacking her things. Taking extra glances over her possessions.

"I'm going downstairs to arrange a wakeup call and insert our names as dorm mates. Did you need anything?"

Ginny shook her head. "No, but thank you very much Evangelina."

The pretty brunette smiled warmly. "Please call me Angel, all my close friends do." With that she hurried down the stairs.

An owl hooted outside the window as Ginny continued unpacking. She half wished it was a certain owl but pushed that hope aside. Of course it wouldn't be Hedwig, and even if it were she could care less, she still felt sour toward Harry.

In all her troubling thoughts she was barely able to keep her things in place as she emptied her trunk, when a jar of her Instant Darkness Powder fell to the ground and rolled under the bed, she swore under her breath. She would've just left it but Fred and George packaged it especially for her. It meant a lot.

Getting on her knees, she bent low so she could see under the bed. It was dusty and covered in cobwebs; she didn't see the tiny jar in the darkness. Reaching for her wand she replace herself so she was now laying on her stomach.

"Lumos." The tip of her wand ignited in bright light. Underneath the bed was now a completely different scene, it was clear as day. Only the jar wasn't anywhere to be found. Confused she pulled herself farther beneath the bed. It wasn't until she was half way under when she realized one of the wooden floorboards was loose. She studied it carefully and found a small crack in it as well. Betting all her flavored beans that the jar fell through that crack Ginny lifted the loose board without hesitation. Immediately her lit wand discovered the small jar resting peacefully on top of…

"What in Merlin's…" she muttered as she reached for the contents the floor held. Quickly sliding out from under the bed she tossed the jar of Darkness Powder back in her trunk.

All of her attention was now on what was in her hands. Her eyes gleamed over what was in the form of a book. The cover was hard and thick with gold beads lining the edges. The enchanting surface was shiny and shimmered rainbow colors in the candlelight. She was practically hypnotized by the beauty of it; her fingers grazed the corners enjoying their sharpness. A single gold ribbon tied in a bow kept the book closed, a vulnerable, yet clever lock. The sensation of the book gave Ginny a familiar feeling.

A feeling that caused danger and destruction in her first year. Suddenly she grew fearful, this wasn't just a book she found, but a diary. In immediate retaliation she threw the book under her bed and took a step back. Her breathing was thick and rapid. She could feel the cold shivers creeping through her body.

"Not again." She whispered. The thought of another diary possessing her mind was terrifying. Ginny knew she would never forget the year she risked the lives of all her school mates and herself. If it weren't for Harry who knows…

A loud crack sounded and she shrieked in surprise. Angel stared back at her with wide eyes. "I'm sorry." She apologized immediately. "I didn't want to walk up the stairs so I apparated."

Hand on her heart Ginny tried to slow her breathing. She should have been used to sudden entrances since she lived with Fred and George who abused their Apparition privileges to the nail.

"By stars Ginny are you alright?" Angel's concerned figure approached her. Ginny hadn't realized she backed up to the wall until she felt Angel pulling her away from it.

"Honestly I'm sorry, I really should've warned you or something." She continued.

Ginny couldn't find her sense to speak and let Angel know it wasn't her who spooked her. Instead she just allowed herself to be led back to the bed.

Angel looked at her sadly. "I guess at times like this it's common to be a little on edge, I don't blame you for being so excited. It's been a long and strange day, I think we just need some rest."

She let Angel help her into bed and turn out the light, but she did not sleep. The thought of something so evil being only inches away wasn't comforting at all. Waiting until she heard the rhythmic breathing of sleep from the bed next to her, she stepped out from beneath the covers and very slowly reached under the bed. The cold form of the diary seemed to have found her palm immediately. And when she pulled it out the moonlight beamed off the glossy surface causing her to gasp. It was still rather beautiful.

Angling herself so she and the diary were showered in the white moon light, she tensed as her finger went for the ribbon. If anyone knew she was doing this they'd probably go out of their minds. But Ginny had to do it, she had to know, this is why she came she had to face her own dangers.

As the gold ribbon easily untied the front cover seemed to have opened itself exposing its secrets to her. The pages were golden as well, they shown gorgeously beneath the black ink.

Suddenly she froze. Ink? Since when are cursed diaries written in, she thought to herself. In confusion she flipped through the many pages, each one soaked in black writing. This wasn't at all like Tom Riddle's diary. Not only that but the writing was definitely not boy writing. Studying it longer she noticed a slight uniqueness in the writing, a type of penmanship no one could replicate.

It was on the last page where Ginny stopped flipping. She noticed wet stains streaking the black ink making it fuzzy to read, she could only guess it was tears. But why?

Curiously she found herself reading the extraordinary writing.

_Dearest Diary,_

_I have never loved like I love him, enchanter of my mind, mate of my soul, keeper of my heart…lover of my body. It is you that holds knowledge of this secret Dearest Diary; it is you that will remember for the rest of time. Never forget this tale, let the ink from my many quills sink into you forever. Never forget Dearest Diary, I beg of you. Never Forget._

_Eternally Yours_

Ginny had to read the paragraph a few times before thinking about it. Now she was more than determined to find out whom this diary belonged too. There was so much research to be done. When, Who, What, Why…she could feel her mind getting a head start.

The diary no longer held superior influence anymore; it was an old enchanting thing that could be as precious to sleep with as a teddy bear. Putting the diary safely in her trunk and closing the lid, she climbed back into her bed and let her mind wander, she thought of everything and everything.

Where her brother and his friends were, are they all right? Did mum and dad already figure out their youngest daughter had returned back to school without telling them, how did they take the news? Was this year going to go smoothly as she hoped? And then finally as she was moments from slumber her mind wandered onto the diary, whose was it? Who was the diary referring to? And why did it have such an impact on her?

When the pink fingers of dawn spread over the sky, Ginny forced herself to wake up. She uneasily blinked away sleep and glanced over at the next bed. The sleeping bundle of Angel Honeydew didn't seem to stir as the sun rose.

Ginny would've wanted to gain a few extra minutes of sleep if there just wasn't so much on her mind. Without another moment passing her mind went to the diary in her trunk.

So much to do, so much to figure out her mind kept telling her. But where to start?

As Ginny opened her trunk she jumped back in shock for the diary was now opened and exposed to her completely. The first page that was revealed was mostly blank except for the two words Ginny could not help but read.

The Beginning… TBC 


	2. Chapter 2

**Note: I hope you like it so far. Let me know. Also, there is no smut in this chapter either, sorry, but I promise it will be coming up very soon.**

**Chapter 1 – First Day of School.**

Ginny shook as she put the diary inside her school bag. For some reason she just couldn't leave the text out of her sight. She felt connected to it.

Watching as Angel fixed her long hair into a braid and tying the end with the same purple ribbon, she wondered whether she should tell her new friend about the discovery. After all this had been Angel's room for the past six years, someone had to have come across it before. But then again after the whole school found out about Tom Riddle's diary five years ago if another mysterious one turned up it would've been turned right in. At least that's what a Gryffindor would do, well any Gryffindor beside herself. Oh how her family would frown on her, she thought.

Deep down Ginny knew the diary within her bag was harmless. Last time as soon as she opened the cursed diary she was possessed, this one was merrily a book with a story written with, but whose?

"Ready then?" Her dorm mate asked collecting her books as well.

Ginny nodded and followed Angel all the way down to the Great Hall. The girls shared a delightful conversation about Quidditch over a few pieces of sweetened toast and warm pumpkin juice.

"Do you think there will be a season this year?" Angel asked through bites.

Ginny shook her head as she took a small sip from her cup. "I don't think there'll be many tryouts, only a few original players are left." She commented glancing around. She noticed that she was the only remaining player for the Gryffindor team.

"Too bad I looked forward to those matches every year. Especially Gryffindor versus Slytherin." Angel added.

It was hard for Ginny to accept that she had to give up Quidditch during this year as well, but it wouldn't be much of a game with just her as a team. After breakfast she found herself forgetting about the diary.

When she and Angel walked into the large stone classroom of Transfiguration they found Luna sitting near the front next to two empty seats. Ginny sat down beside her and smiled a greeting.

Just as Professor McGonagall entered the room in her human form everyone seemed to straighten. Though they were all used to seeing her in this class every year, they weren't used to being in the presence of the Headmistress for two hours.

"If the students from the years five through seven could kindly open their spell books and silently read through the seventy fifth chapter while I set up lessons for the younger students, I'll will be with you in the last hour of class." Her strict voice instructed.

The girls turned to the pages they were asked to. Ginny stared hard at the title of the chapter. 'How to Transform Objects As Big As A House Into A Protective Shield'.

She didn't really read the lesson as hard as she should instead her eyes quickly scanned over it catching a few words at the most.

In moments her attention seemed more interested in the room. It looked somewhat the same, just fewer desks lined up to face the front. Professor McGonagall wore bigger robes that normal and she never once set down her wand even when she wasn't using it to demonstrate. This thought made the pocket in the left side of her robe a bit heavier where she knew her wand was resting.

The tapestry along the walls didn't stand out as much as the did before, whether it was because Ginny was so used to them lining the walls or because their once bold, brilliant colors were drowned out in dust and cobwebs, she'll never know. She wondered why the castle was so dirty. Surely the house elves were still working within its walls. The recollection of some of the paintings along the walls being neglected came back to her. One painting in particular, The Sirens of Dreary Lagoon, where peaceful, captivating music once came from was silent and the painted rocks where the beautiful sirens once sat upon were bare. This broke Ginny's heart, it was her favorite painting.

Speaking of singing, even The Fat Lady lost her tune. Every time a Gryffindor student would recite the password the poor woman could only respond with a sneeze. For every breath she took more dust would tickle her nose. Though to some students this was a good thing, there was nothing worse then being stuck outside the common room and forced to listen to the hideous voice trying to sing. But still deep down, Ginny missed it.

With sad eyes she glanced back down at her open book, but the words were too fuzzy to read. Wondering if the hour of basic transfiguration learning was over, Ginny listened into Professor McGonagall's lecture. It was all quite familiar to her, meaning she wasn't even close to being finished. Hiding a yawn she glance at Angel who was deep into her reading and scribbling down notes in a spare roll of parchment. Luna was also into her reading with the same dreamy expression only her book was turned upside down.

Frustrating herself about not having the same relaxation of her two friends Ginny shook the daydreams from her head and forced herself to read through the first paragraph of the chapter.

She wasn't past the first line when Professor McGonagall called for attention. Only after cursing herself did she look up. Everything froze except for the jets of shock running through her body.

It's hard to explain how Ginny felt in that very moment. It might've been somewhat close to the feeling she got when she's be walking outside the Burrow in the dark with bare feet and all of a sudden stepping in something not so pleasant. There's that gasp of surprise and then worry of what it might be. That's somewhat of how she felt at this very moment, maybe that times ten.

Ginny wasn't sitting in the front of the class anymore. In fact she was standing in the back staring at the back heads of two girls who now occupied that front desk, neither of them she recognized. She frantically looked around for Luna and Angel not finding one trace of them.

This wasn't her class, she noticed as she peered around some more. None of the students sitting in the desks before her were familiar. There were no second, third or fourth years sharing the room, all the beings in this room were either Ginny's age or older. The class was full and the expressions on the faces showed no sign of worry at all.

Was she dreaming? If so, why didn't she recognize anyone? She wouldn't be dreaming of complete strangers, she's never done this before. Blast; she didn't even realize she was tired.

Suddenly, Professor McGonagall's voice erupted into speech. Ginny straightened and stared wide eyed at her Headmistress. She tried to soften her breathing so the teacher might not notice her immediately.

There was something different about McGonagall's appearance that Ginny couldn't quite pick up. She looked harder but it just wasn't coming to her. Finally when the professor swept her narrowed spectacle eyes over the classroom, they landed right on Ginny.

Her breath caught in her throat her body was so stiff that if some one poked her she'd topple over. All this for nothing, for within seconds McGonagall's eyes left her and went back to the lesson she was teaching. Ginny felt as unimportant as a speck on the wall. Why hadn't McGonagall yelled at her? Surely she must've been a distraction in the class by standing in the back looking lost.

In a desperate attempt Ginny found her words, "Professor?" She choked out weakly.

No one moved. All the students' heads remained forward and Professor McGonagall didn't miss a beat in her lecture.

"In Metamorphosing, the spells have to be cast extra carefully, no mumbling or stuttering, clear, proficient speech…" Her voice was as crisp as is was today.

"Professor?" Ginny called out; this time a little louder and taking a step forward. No reaction.

This was not normal. Ginny's mind was telling her to relax but her body was beginning to panic. Suddenly her feet began walking toward Professor McGonagall hoping her teacher might see her.

"Professor?" Ginny was screaming in a panicked voice now. "Professor? Professor, please."

She was only inches from McGonagall and still had no luck in gaining her attention. When she would look up Ginny found her looking right through her body to the class. Where the hell was she? She wanted out, where ever this was; what ever is going on she wanted out.

Finally McGonagall straightened and addressed the class again. "Two rolls of parchment tomorrow morning on Metamorphosing no exceptions, not even Quidditch." She said with a stern look. This received a couple of snickers.

"Very well, good demonstrations from all of you. I'll see you tomorrow morning. Class dismissed." She finished before heading back to her desk.

Like it was some sort of show, Ginny turned to watch the students file out. They all collected their books and joked around with each other as they walked toward the door.

Should she follow them or stay here and continuing trying with McGonagall? Ginny's mind was racing, she desperately wanted out of this dream, or nightmare or what ever this was. She pinched her arm only receive slight pain, she screamed at the top of her lungs only to be left gasping for breath. Finally she began searching her head for spells she could use to try to get out. Maybe if she tried a shock spell on McGonagall, though Ginny's never tried it before but she knew it was harmless. Fred and George used to do it to Percy all the time.

As Ginny reached for her wand for a last attempt something very odd caught her eye. Before she could turn away from the leaving students a shiny object getting put inside a bag interrupted her attention. An object that reflected rainbow colors.

"The diary." She whispered in alarm. In sudden response she began approaching the holder quickly. Ginny couldn't however make her way through the mound of students squeezing through the doorway. Keeping her eyes on the bag since she was unable to see the person's face over the towering bodies in front of her, she tried pushing her way through the crowd. It was useless; the bodies wouldn't budge.

"Hey." She called to the bag. "Hey, you, wait." She jumped up and down trying to catch a glimpse of the person's face; it was no good. The diary holder had now vanished into the sea of students walking down the hall. Crushed with disappointment, Ginny gasped when McGonagall's voice called from the front.

"Miss Weasley!"

As quick as a cast she turned to the waiting Professor, only to be greeted by an angry face, just inches from her own.

"Who are you yelling at? The headmistress demanded.

Before Ginny answered she noticed her surroundings once again changed drastically on her. She was back. Sitting squarely in the front desk right between Angel and Luna who both had confused expressions on their faces, well at least Angel did. The class was small and Ginny noticed a couple of second years watching the scene as well. Her breathing subsided as she glanced around the room embracing its familiarity.

Growing impatient with the delay McGonagall dismissed the class. "Except you Miss Weasley. You stay behind." She instructed.

Ginny could feel the eyes of students pitying her as they walked out, Angel whispered good luck before leaving, Luna just smiled her clueless smile before picking up.

When the door closed behind the last student Ginny held her breath again. McGonagall took a seat behind her desk and scowled at her. She couldn't feel anymore inferior under that stare.

"Do you want to explain you're behavior Miss Weasley?" The headmistress asked.

When Ginny didn't answer the old lady sighed. "I figured without the return of your brother, Potter and Miss Granger behavior around here would be well."

Ginny continued looking down. Those three did have a knack for breaking rules, ever since their first year.

"Look, Miss Weasley." McGonagall's voice softened along with her narrow eyes. "I understand times have been tough for you, it has for many of us, but you especially. Your oldest brother told me about your choice in returning this year and I couldn't be more proud of you."

The thought of Bill brought a tiny smile to Ginny's face. It didn't surprise her the least bit about McGonagall being in contact with Bill, both were after all part of the Order along with the rest of the Weasley family it seemed. For all Ginny knew, McGonagall saw her family everyday.

"You're family is by far the most courageous, devoted family I ever came to meet. From your father all the way down to you." For the first time in this woman's presence Ginny felt dignified, she almost couldn't hide the wide smile. McGonagall's eyes remained on her for a long moment before continuing.

"But you must remember that this is still a school and rules have to be followed. This includes staying awake in my class, is that understood?" When the Professor's voice thickened, Ginny knew the softness was over. She shamefully nodded.

"Good, that will be one night's detention. You can serve it here at eight o'clock tonight, you will be writing the first of your many letters to your mother. She is worried, and rather uneasy after hearing about your departure and is taking it out on the whole Order, myself in particular. Good day Miss Weasley." She finished before locking herself in the work on her desk.

Even thought Professor McGonagall was serious, Ginny smiled all the way out to the hallway. The thought of her mother shouting and screaming at all the members of the Order for no reason at all was quite amusing. Guess that answered the question on whether her mum took the news well.

At lunch Angel was pestering Ginny for an explanation about Transfiguration class.

"You were shouting for someone to wait up or something." She said.

It didn't take much for Ginny to explain the dream to her friend, she knew she couldn't keep her mouth shut and not only that but she wanted someone else's opinion about it. When she finished Angel appeared to be in deep thought.

"Actually, it doesn't seem that strange at all." She finally answered.

Ginny nearly choked on her pumpkin juice. "Really?"

Angel shrugged. "Sure I mean, I have dreams about people I never met either."

"But what does it mean?" Ginny asked.

Angel took a little longer to answer this question. "It could mean anything I guess. Sometimes dreams had completely different meanings then they set out to be. Maybe the fact that there were people around you didn't know, meant something, or maybe it didn't mean anything at all."

It made a little sense Ginny figured, but then that didn't explain the diary. She wondered whether it was a good idea to keep that bit of information out of the dream.

"There was something else." Ginny thought quickly. "A book, a book I saw only once, it showed up in there."

Once again Angel shrugged as she reached for some more potatoes. "Strange, but still a bit common. Like just last night for instance, I was dreaming about that really cute professional Quidditch player Eunice Murray, and then all of a sudden out of no where my great Aunt Dina shows up, I only met that woman once when I was like three."

The girls shared a laugh.

The day went by quickly, Hagrid continued his torment on the students by prancing Buckbeak or 'Witherwings' around. Since we weren't allowed in the Forbidden Forest anymore due to mindless killer spiders running around, we stayed near the lagoon admiring the view and watching Hagrid's half brother Grawp play with the giant squid.

Herbology went by quickly as well, Professor Sprout introduced a new species of plants famous for producing medicines. In Potions, Professor Slughorn talked about healing potions. It didn't take long for Ginny to catch onto the chain. Who needed Defense Against the Dark Arts when all the other lessons focused around defense techniques?

Before Ginny knew it she glanced up at the grand clock in the library and noticed she only had five minutes left until her detention with McGonagall. Luna who was reading three books at the same time, all of them facing different angles, looked up only for a second to say goodbye. Angel had already headed up to the common room a while before.

As Ginny left the library she couldn't help but feel a wave of frustration wash over her. Three hours she spent in the library and no information of lost books or hidden diaries. Even though her dream was explained, she still wanted to find out who owned the diary. She mentally sorted out the information she had already; it had feminism penmanship, was speaking of a male in the last entry had proved that the owner was a girl. Not only that she was a girl, but a Gryffindor as well since it was in the Gryffindor tower. But that's as far as she got. If only…

"Ouch." Ginny's thoughts were cut off as she walked smack into the hard wooden door of the Transfiguration classroom. Her senses gathered as she rubbed her nose and pushed on the door handle. It didn't open. Locked? Professor McGonagall never locked her classroom door; come to think of it she never closed the door. Ginny wondered what time it was, she couldn't be too early, because McGonagall was always here early for student detentions. A flash of worry went through Ginny. Was she late? It couldn't have taken her that long to walk up here. There's no way she was late.

Deciding to wait, Ginny leaned up against the door hoping Professor McGonagall would come rushing around the corner apologizing for her tardiness. Minutes that seemed like hours passed and no sign of McGonagall was in sight.

In confusion Ginny pushed herself off the door and slowly walked down the hall. Her mind was contemplating reasons for this predicament. McGonagall couldn't have forgotten, it's Professor McGonagall; she doesn't know the definition of forget.

Suddenly the distant sound of whistling caught Ginny's attention and she followed it into the third west hall. Hagrid was making his way toward her carrying a big brown crate under his left arm. When he noticed Ginny he smiled.

"Well, 'ello th're Ginny. About patrolling I see." He smiled with a glance to her prefect badge.

"Well not really." Ginny answered truthfully. "I'm supposed to be serving detention."

Hagrid tried to frown on her but his as twinkled. "Just like yer brother, 'oppose ter be stopping the trouble, stead he was causing it."

"What's that?" She asked changing the subject as she pointed to the crate.

Hagrid looked down at it like he forgot he was carrying it. "Oh, tha' these are ferrets imported from Ukon, Buc—Witherwings loves 'em." He explained with a careful eye. Ginny smiled, Hagrid was a wonderful being, a giant with a giant heart to match.

"You wouldn't happen to know where Professor McGonagall is would you?" She asked nicely.

The giant smiled. "I expec' she be in 'er office. She got urgen' news earlier." He explained pointing up to the tallest tower. "Very busy tha' Minerva. You nee' a talk with 'er?"

Ginny nodded patiently.

Hagrid nodded as well before lowering is voice. "Very well, berry mocha." He finished with yet another wink, though he didn't have too, Ginny knew it was the password to get into the Headmaster's office. Hagrid had to pronounce every letter in order for her to understand.

"Well, I better be off, Bu-er-Witherwings be wanting 'is dinner." With that the giant patted Ginny and the shoulder and continued walking down the hall whistling a slow tune. Ginny watched him a bit before continuing in the opposite direction.

A slow sensation of nervousness overcame her as she stood before the phoenix statue. She's only been up in the Headmaster's office a couple times and she wasn't alone during those visits either. She didn't know why she felt a little uneasy about entering the room, but something just didn't feel right.

Ginny licked her lips and took a deep breath. "Berry mocha."

Almost immediately the statue began to rise exposing the stone staircase beneath. She jumped onto a steady stair and rode it up the tunnel. When she came to the wooden door she stopped and fixed herself, flattening her robe and her hair. It was now that her poorly sewn prefect patch bothered her.

She was about to knock when she heard voices on the other side of the door. At first Ginny thought about turning back, but the voices then began to rise and she found herself pushing an ear up against the door. She couldn't hear anything just muffled words. There was a voice she knew was McGonagall's but the other was hard to figure out, so she continued to listen. Now she could make out a few words.

The other voice was deep and sounded threatening. "…kill…run…hide…Dark Lord…"

Without thinking Ginny pushed open the door without knocking. She entered the room her eyes on an upset looking McGonagall who stood behind the big desk. This sight brought Ginny to the other figure in the room. She turned to the person who was staring right back at her, it didn't take more than a single breath before both of them had their wands out and pointed them directly at each other.

Hate boiled through Ginny like hot lava. She narrowed her eyes and gritted her teeth.

"You!" She spat with venom She never let herself get this worked up before, it was different but she knew exactly what she was doing.

"Enough, both of you." McGonagall yelled. Her demand went unheard as Ginny continued staring the rogue in the eye.

"Weasel girl." The voice was taunting but ineffective. The only dynamism he had over her was in his grey stare that seemed to be progressing with demur. His eyes never faltered or showed weakness, Ginny reflected his image by not blinking.

This figure before her was at most to blame for the tragedy of last year. Not to mention years of torment he put on her family and friends. She couldn't believe the nerve of this devil showing his evil face back here. He didn't frighten her though, she knew she could take him, she did in the past.

"You shouldn't have come back Malfoy." She threatened through her teeth.

The lips of Draco Malfoy spread into a challenging grin. He had about six inches of height on her, but that didn't matter, Ginny had her wand pointed right between his eyebrows.

"Well here I am." He said in another taunting voice. "What are you going to do?"

Without warning Ginny cast her wand directly at Draco. "Cru-"

"EXPELLIARMUS!" McGonagall's voice rang out just as fast as Ginny's wand flew out of her hand and fell to the floor. Ginny was about to go fetch it before McGonagall stopped her again.

"I SAID ENOUGH, BOTH OF YOU!" She shouted.

Ginny looked up and found that Draco's wand was also out of his grasp and thrown to the ground. He was looking at Ginny with loath in his eyes. She returned the stare before turning to the Headmistress.

Professor McGonagall's face was red, her eyebrows were drawn together and a strand of her raven black hair had fallen out of its secure bun and dangled over her forehead.

Ginny gulped, she's never seen McGonagall so angry, not even when Slytherin was cheating at Quidditch against Gryffindor during her first year on the team. She quickly glanced at Draco who hadn't noticed McGonagall's appearance for he was still glaring at Ginny.

"Sit down!" Her voice was lowered but the demand behind it was clear.

Draco waited for Ginny to move before he did. Both sat down on wooden chairs in front of the desk and watched as McGonagall gained her composure and sat down as well. Ginny folded her hands in her lap and sat up straight hoping to give McGonagall the impression that she had her undivided attention. Draco however, leaned back in his chair so his bottom was nearly off the edge and crossed his arms over his chest; he looked bored with the whole situation. This angered Ginny and she knew McGonagall didn't appreciate it either since she barely glanced in the boy's direction.

"Now." McGonagall started her voice a little softer. "It's obvious that we have some sorting out to do."

Ginny was going to speak but McGonagall hushed her by raising her hand. Draco released an irritating snicker.

"Miss Weasley there is much you need to hear before you can speak."

Biting her lip, Ginny remained quiet.

McGonagall settled herself before explaining. "I'm well aware that the two of you have never been off on positive terms and I'm not asking you to be right now, just to remain civil."

She waited until both of them nodded agree then continued. "Miss Weasley based on the occurrences of last term I expect you have much rage toward Mister Malfoy. I must say that if I were in your shoes I might feel the same way." McGonagall still didn't glance toward Draco.

"However." McGonagall continued. "I am not in your shoes. I am in a place where I know the entire story, the truth behind Mister Malfoy's purpose in being here."

Ginny did not hide her confusion as she crouched her eyebrows together.

"The truth is Miss Weasley, Mister Malfoy is back here because he is in hiding under the protection of the school." It was then that McGonagall broke her stare from Ginny and looked at Draco, Ginny did the same.

He was still lounged in the chair, same composure, same expression; only he wouldn't meet their eyes. He was looking away from both of them his eyes glued to a portrait of a past Headmaster snoring in his chair.

"Professor Dumbledore." Ginny could hear the struggle in McGonagall's voice as she said the name. "Knew what Mister Malfoy was sent to do last year, Dumbledore offered his support and welcomed Mister Malfoy back to the castle for protection."

Ginny tried to gather the words in her mind. "He knew? But then, why-"

"Dumbledore told me to go on like nothing's changed." Draco interrupted, Ginny and Professor McGonagall looked at him in surprise as if they forgot he was there. "After the night I told him, he told me to continue as planned, the Imperious curse, the Death Eaters, and the confrontation on the roof."

"But why?" Ginny felt clueless but she just couldn't understand.

McGonagall answered this time. "If Albus were to take action then Lord Voldemort would have known Mister Malfoy slipped. He would have killed him and his family."

Ginny didn't falter she almost let the response of 'So' slip out of her mouth, but she kept her lips tight.

"Albus made vow to keep everyone of his students safe, he promised help to all those who asked for it, when Mister Malfoy asked, Albus could not and would not send him away. Unfortunately he paid with his life because of the betrayal of Severus Snape." McGonagall finished adding an extra sneer to the last name.

This was all unbelievably ridiculous to Ginny. She glanced between to both of them a couple of times before speaking. "You can't possibly believe this can you Professor?" she blurted out.

McGonagall flashed Ginny a tired look and she could see Draco shaking his head in annoyance out of the corner of her eye. She didn't care; there was no way in hell she was going to believe this rubbish.

"So after he finds out that Voldemort doesn't fancy him or his family anymore he cracks and asks the good side for help. Now that he got what he wanted and more he's asking us to protect him as well? You've got to be kidding me!" Ginny exclaimed rising from her chair.

She's never outburst in front of a Professor before but she couldn't believe how naive McGonagall was being. "That's enough, Miss Weasley."

"Professor, he was sent to kill Dumbledore." She pointed to Draco with an accusing finger.

"But I didn't." Draco threw back in defense.

"Yea it was probably all part of the plot. Voldemort summoning the most hated Slytherin to gain the trust of the powerful Headmaster. There you make him vulnerable so another betrayer can claim victory."

Draco shot to his feet, though he towered over Ginny she didn't cower.

"This is all part of the plan isn't it, now you come back to Hogwarts to finish off the rest of us. It is isn't it? Oh how wonderful your plan is working." Ginny's voice was so sour she could feel her throat ache.

Draco's eyes were murderous, his fists were clenched and he was breathing ruggedly out of his nose. He was ready to explode, perhaps because his secret was just uncovered. Ginny grinned at how angry he must feel knowing he failed.

"It is not a plan Miss Weasley." McGonagall said sternly, she too was on her feet. "He was filtered through the Order by all the best Aurors before he was sent back here."

So the Order did know, it was odd, but something still wasn't adding up to her. There was no way she could accept this monster. Still glaring at him she shook her head in response to what McGonagall just said.

"Doesn't matter, they missed something, they could have easily missed something, he's good at lying, he tricked Dumbledore." She almost released a sob when she said Dumbledore's name. Ginny didn't know why she felt so emotional about him all of a sudden. Perhaps it was the knowledge of how someone as great as Dumbledore died because of a rotten, demonic snake.

"Miss Weasley…" McGonagall started.

"He's lying!" Ginny cried.

"Miss Weasley…"

"It's all a plan." She insisted.

"No it-"

Ginny cut off the Headmistress again by turning and shouting all of her frustration at her.

"HOW DO YOU KNOW?"

"BECAUSE VOLDEMORT KILLED HIS MOTHER!"

Silence fell over the office as everyone recollected on the seconds that just passed. Ginny felt her insides burning with anger and shock. Voldemort killed Draco's mother? Was there anyway in faking that? She glanced at Draco again whose eyes were closed. His fists were open now and rested at his sides, he wasn't stiff anymore, in a matter of seconds Draco became limp.

Professor McGonagall was gasping for air and holding tightly onto the edges of her desk. Ginny noticed that the old woman's knuckles were white and more strands of her dark hair were falling out of the hold.

She glanced around the room. The portraits hanging all over the walls showed former Headmasters and Mistresses wide awake and staring shockingly at the situation. Ginny's eyes fell upon a golden perch that was vacant, Fawkes, Dumbledore's pet Phoenix once stood upon there looking as excellent as Dumbledore once had. But now the remarkable bird has flown to find another master as amazing as he.

Looking back at Professor McGonagall, Ginny was stunned to find her looking weak. She was sitting back in the chair with the same tired look on her face.

"Miss Weasley." She addressed in a tired voice.

Ginny's attention surrounded the struggling Headmistress.

"Mister Malfoy and I have some matters to discuss. It is after school hours and you have a duty to watch the halls. Please excuse us and return to your house tower." She didn't look at Ginny as she spoke. That alone was worse then receiving one of her famous cold scowls.

Without a word Ginny turned on her heel and started for the door; she snatched up her wand and was about to reach for the handle before McGonagall's weak voice stopped her.

"Miss Weasley, I didn't expect you to apologize for your actions, but at least for Mister Malfoy's loss."

Ginny froze. She hesitated before turning back around her eyes immediately connecting with his. They seemed to be the only working part of his body; everything about him still seemed limp. He didn't look smug, just sort of like a person who was expecting something.

She took a deep well needed breath before slowly shaking her head. "Not until he apologizes for ours."

With that she reached for the door and slammed it shut behind her.

She wasn't surprised to find Angel already snoring in bed. The girl's self discipline to studying reminded her entirely of Hermione. Only Hermione wasn't as bad as Angel on the first day of lessons.

Ginny was relieved at this. She knew her appearance was disturbing and there was no way she wanted to talk about anything. Besides she didn't want to create a stir up about an attempted murderer being in the school.

Not having the courage to look at a mirror in fear she might frighten herself, she quickly grabbed up her school bag and nightgown and tiptoed out of the dormitory.

The hallways leading the fifth floor were always the creepiest. With statues and portraits of some of the scariest looking beings. Ginny tried to keep her head forward as she walked to her destination.

The door had no handle so she leaned in close and whispered, "Pine fresh."

In a quick motion the door flew open, Ginny stepped in, then the door snapped shut. Peering around the room in awe, she almost forgot about all the troubles that haunted her.

A beautiful bath the size of a swimming pool sat waiting for her, nice steam was rising from its bubbled surface. An extravagant chandelier lit with candles hung from the ceiling showering the room with dim comfort. The white marble the room was made out of shined like it was some sort of undiscovered treasure.

Ginny grinned to herself, she heard rumors about the beauty of the Prefect bathroom, but this was remarkable.

Not waiting another minute she anxiously pulled her uniform off her body and slipped into the bath. The water was perfect. She could feel the sweet scents sink into her body. As she tilted her head back to relax her vision focused on her schoolbag. The golden diary inside was shining gorgeously in the candlelight.

Ginny couldn't believe she forgot all about it. Leaning forward she grabbed the heavy book from her bag and admired it in the light some more. It was casting rainbow shimmers all over the white marble. An astonishing sight.

Flipping through the many pages, Ginny didn't know which entry to read. She wasn't able to read any of them since last night because she wasn't able to get alone. She could've taken it out when she was with Luna, there's no way that girl would've caught on, but the risk of anyone else seeing it was too high.

She thought about morning when she woke up and found the diary open in her trunk with the words 'the beginning' written on the first page. It seemed pretty clear to her. She flipped the pages all the way back to the front of the book and settled on the very first entry inscribed. There was no date, no names, just the uniqueness of the handwriting.

Dearest Diary

The first night went along well. I stayed up half the night with the girls discussing summer love. What a riot! Everyone had some sort of an adventure with a boy over the holiday break, well some better than others. We fell asleep when the tower bell struck four. I woke up wanting a carrot muffin and a warm cup of pumpkin juice, but when I saw him and his obnoxious friend causing a scene at the table in the Great Hall I decided to forget it. Now, I could curse myself for my stomach moaning of starvation. If only McGonagall would hurry with her lecture, there would be enough time to run back to the dormitory grab a pastry and be down in the dungeons in time for Potions. Oh how I hope he and his friend aren't in any of my classes this year, what rotten luck that would be. TWO ROLLS PARCHMENT ON METAMORPHUSIS! She's got to be kidding. I knew this year would be hard but two rolls of parchment on a subject we just learned today due tomorrow morning. How does she expect that to happen? Well I guess I won't be eating all day today. Hopefully that pastry goes a long way. Until the morning dearest.

Eternally Yours

Ginny stared at the page as long as she could without blinking. She tried to recollect her thoughts only to have them scatter again. The bath she soaked in all of a sudden felt cold and her fingers were so numb she thought she was going to drop the diary right into the water.

"…metamorphosis…two rolls of parchment…" She mumbled to herself as she read the entry again. Just like McGonagall assigned in the dream.

Of course Ginny's mind played mentor and tried all other possibilities to explain the situation, but none of them made sense. She knew this might sound crazy to anyone else but she wasn't anyone else. Strange things happened to her and she learned to accept that.

Ginny tried hard to swallow the huge lump that formed in her throat, but it didn't move. She sat frozen in the bath not able to move realizing that what happened in Transfiguration class this morning wasn't a dream; it was a flashback, and it wasn't hers.

TBC 


End file.
